Candice Stewart
|nickname=Candyland |Season=15 (US) |Place=11th |Votes= 8 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= Howard Overby Elissa Slater Jessie Kowalski |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 1, 5 & 6) |Vetos= 0 |Days=49 |OtherPrizes= $5,000 |Currently= Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Houston, TX|occupation = Pediatric Speech Therapist|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = candiestewart|FacebookUserName = TEAMCandieBB|InstagramUserName = candiequeenxo}} Candice Dontrelle Stewart was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 15''. Candice was known for receiving the brunt of the racial slurs from Aaryn and GinaMarie and often fighting back. Despite being a target since Week 1, Candice survived until Week 6 when a unanimous 7-0-0 vote evicted her during the first half of the first Double Eviction. She placed 11th and became the first member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Candice Stewart Age: 29 Hometown: New Orleans, La. Living: Houston, Texas Occupation: Pediatric Speech Therapist Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Outgoing, loyal and compassionate. Favorite Activities: Spending time with family and friends, traveling, shopping, cooking, watching movies & TV, and exercising. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Not knowing what’s going on in the world and missing my family will be the most difficult. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: First and foremost, be myself. Analyze the game as it comes. Be smart and quick on my feet at all times. It is a game after all. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? I love Ian. I love that he was himself, quirks and all. Plus, the whole New Orleans connection is major. The person I like the least is Boogie. His game vibe just rubs me the wrong way. It came across like a shady car dealer that is trying to sell a woman who is buying her first car a lemon just to make a sale. What are you afraid of? Honestly, I’m pretty adventurous, so things don’t really scare me. I don’t like drop roller coasters, though, and I don’t particularly like rodents or bugs. I guess I am more afraid of more serious life issues like health and the well-being of my family. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I’m so proud that I was able to meet my birth mother. I found out I was adopted at 26 and my life did a complete 180 in a matter of months. I am proud of my strength in pursuing the unknown and holding my family together through the struggle. Now things are great! Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Always live in gratitude. I feel that life will always throw curve balls and ups and downs. The only way to keep pushing and have FAITH to weather the storm is to find gratitude in the things you do have. What would you take into the house and why? Pictures of my family and friends. I’m sure there will be days that I need to see love and the people who love me. I would also bring a journal because a girl has to vent right? What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? If I was to ever become famous either through Big Brother or another facet, I would never forget who I am. I would use the megaphone to work on causes that I am passionate about. I respect celebrities who still appear to be grounded and use their notoriety for positive causes.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214677/ Big Brother 15 On week 1, Candice was nominated for eviction alongside Jessie Kowalski by the HoH McCrae Olson due to McCrae believing that they were the two least popular housemates. When McCrae became the PoV holder, however, he decided to change his nominations and used the PoV on Candice, replacing her with Elissa Slater after Elissa became a target in the house. For the first eviction, Spencer Clawson informed Candice that the whole house was voting to evict Elissa, and as a result, Candice voted to evict Elissa. Candice was then left shocked when Elissa survived eviction and David Girton was evicted instead. When David's close ally, Aaryn Gries, became the second HoH, she was made to pick four Have-Nots and chose Candice, thinking that she voted out David. Candice told Aaryn that she did not vote out David but Aaryn refused to believe her. The tension between Candice and Aaryn grew during this week as a result of several derogatory racial remarks made by Aaryn. Nevertheless, Candice avoided being nominated when Aaryn nominates Elissa and Helen Kim instead. Candice teamed up with Elissa and Helen this week, and helped them realize that there was an all-male alliance running the house, controlled by Jeremy McGuire and Nick Uhas. As a result, Elissa nominated Nick using her MVP vote, and Candice voted to evict Nick. Following Nick's eviction, Aaryn flipped Candice's mattress, feeling vengeful at those who didn't evict Elissa. It resulted in a significant confrontation between Candice and Aaryn & her allies, resulting in Howard Overby, who had also been on the receiving end of lots of Aaryn's derogatory comments, having to remove Candice from the room forcibly. Candice and Howard then began to develop a romantic relationship. Candice was kept safe this week when Helen became the HoH, and she voted to evict Jeremy along with the rest of the house. On Week 4, Candice voted to oust Kaitlin Barnaby along with the rest of the house. When Aaryn became the HoH in Week 5, she nominates Howard and Spencer for eviction having become instructed to by Helen and Amanda Zuckerman after making a deal with them. When Spencer wins the POV, Candice learned that she was potentially being renominated in his place and argued with Helen after accusing her of running the game. Aaryn then renominated Candice. When Helen revealed to Candice that Spencer had been telling people to evict her, this led to a significant argument between Candice and Spencer after Candice confronted him in front of the whole house. Candice and Howard attempted to campaign to evict Amanda who became nominated against them. However, they were unsuccessful, and Howard was then removed, with Spencer being the only person who voted to oust Candice. On week 6, Candice became nominated for eviction alongside Jessie yet again when GinaMarie Zimmerman, Aaryn's best friend in the house became the HoH. Amanda was then nominated again by America. Unaware that it was America who was choosing her, Amanda believed that it was Judd and began to turn people against him. Candice learned of this and informed Judd during the PoV competition. When Amanda overheard Candice doing this, this led to a significant confrontation between the pair. After Jessie became the PoV holder and Spencer became nominated in her place, Candice and Jessie attempted to campaign to get rid of Amanda, and they were initially able to get Helen and Elissa on board with the plan. Helen and Elissa then back out of the program, however, after Andy Herren convinced them it was not a good idea. All of the houseguests then voted to evict Candice, and she became ousted in 11th place by a vote of 7-0-0 making her the first member of the jury. Candice clashed with GinaMarie during her eviction, and at the Final 2, she voted for Andy to win instead of GinaMarie. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History Post Big Brother * Candice attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Candice's mother has said that she is disgusted with the racism on the show and that she, and all the members of her church, no longer watched the remainder of the show. * Candice is the first person since Eric Ouellette to finish lower than 9th place and be a member of the Big Brother Jury. * Candice was the only female HouseGuest on BB15 to not win an HoH or PoV competition. ** She was also the only juror not to win an HoH or POV competition. * Kathy Griffin said on The Talk the day of finale night of her season she wanted Candice to win and after Candice was out of sequester Candice said she was honored to hear that as she was a fan of Griffin. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place